


El mar y el cielo

by Galatea_in_chains



Category: Saint Seiya
Genre: M/M, Romance, Yaoi
Language: Español
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-10-28
Updated: 2020-10-28
Packaged: 2021-03-09 03:14:02
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 555
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27237862
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Galatea_in_chains/pseuds/Galatea_in_chains
Summary: Kanon descubrirá que Wyvern tiene respuestas inesperadas a sus inquietudes.
Relationships: Gemini Kanon/Wyvern Rhadamanthys
Comments: 2
Kudos: 11





	El mar y el cielo

En el enrarecido ambiente de Caína se ostentaba la magnífica residencia victoriana del Juez del Inframundo, la Estrella de la Ferocidad, Wyvern Rhadamanthys. Sus colosales puertas de caoba encerada con pulcritud testificaban mudamente la faena amatoria en que se habían dejado avasallar el dueño del recinto y su otrora enemigo, y ahora pareja, Kanon de Géminis.

No era secreto para nadie, ni siquiera para la servidumbre que tenía que salir huyendo abochornada por la impudicia de los dos hombres jóvenes cuando entraban devorándose en sonoros besos y obscenos diálogos; esos dos transpiraban el más febril deseo.

Al paso de los meses de rutinarias sesiones de candentes manoseos y de poseerse mutuamente; ambos guerreros percibieron que las cosas tomaban otro rumbo. Y no era queja. Les parecía cada vez más íntimo y gratificante el espacio post- coito. Se abrazaban, se olían, sus labios solo se separaban para decirse lo mucho que se añoraban cuando sus deberes los aclamaban para con sus respectivos dioses; y dormían con las piernas -musculosas y bien esculpidas de ambos- entrelazadas. El rubio era quien, por lo general, tomaba en sus brazos al griego, como queriéndolo proteger y no dejarlo ir más.

Kanon a veces deseaba ser quien rodease la ancha y blanca espalda de su amante; sin embargo, el serio inglés no se lo permitía y revertía la posición. No era algo que dañase la relación, simplemente le causaba cierto grado de curiosidad al mayor por el celo con que Wyvern defendía su sitio.

La mayoría de las veces era la alcoba del juez el escenario del amor entre adversarios, sin embargo, cuando ambos estaban de humor, el té era servido en la austera terraza mientras el peliazul contemplaba el escenario contrastante del inframundo frente a la dulzura de su anfitrión y amante. Hubiese deseado caminar con ese hombre en un centro comercial, ir al cine y poner su mano -casi descuidadamente- en la entrepierna del apenado inglés, o simplemente sentarse a mirar el atardecer en la playa mientras se tomaban de la mano. En cambio, tenía esto: en otras circunstancias, el moreno habría repudiado la situación, pero su vínculo con Rhadamanthys era mucho más poderoso que cualquiera de sus infantiles desdenes.

Una noche, después de haber sido invadido por la masculinidad del rubio y caer exhausto; Kanon permaneció silencioso -aunque jadeante- mirando la ventana de la habitación. Wyvern lo tomó en sus brazos por la espalda, como lo dictaba la rutina.

\- ¿Alguna vez has deseado ir a la superficie, Rhadamanthys? Y hacer, no lo sé, ¿cosas de parejas humanas? – con voz tenue, curiosa, le interrogó el griego.

\- Ciertamente, no. No tengo necesidad alguna – le espetó solemne el británico. Sus dedos recorrían la bien torneada espalda de su pareja. Al no oír respuesta de su interlocutor, añadió: -No lo necesito, porque tengo el mar y el cielo en mis manos-. Después de ello, presionó con juguetona actitud los lunares de la espalda de Kanon y besó uno de los largos mechones de la cabellera añil.

En ese instante, el griego comprendió la razón por la cual _su_ Wyvern permanecía siempre aferrado en su espalda; y con pronunciada emoción se entregó a su dragón en un vehemente ósculo. Él, que lo había creído lúgubre y aburrido, ahora aprendía que aquel espectro sabía qué responder y nunca lo decepcionaba con sus agudas respuestas.

**Author's Note:**

> Es mi primer fanfic. Espero hacerlo bien y estaré atenta a sus comentarios.  
> Gracias por leer.


End file.
